


The Present

by orphan_account



Category: IT Crowd
Genre: IT - Freeform, IT Crowd - Freeform, Idek what this even is, M/M, Oneshot, The IT Crowd - Freeform, textile merchant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a random Ross fic.<br/>Because there's basically none out there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Present

Roy swore as he ripped the sticky-tape off his elbow.

"Ugh, how do you even wrap presents??"

"Not a clue, Roy. Who is this for anyway? What is in that extremely inconspicuously plain unlabelled box you have there?"

"Oh nothing, Moss, baby. Now go away. Shush."

Moss leaned onto Roy's shoulder, and refused to go away. Feeling somewhat saddened and rejected, Maurice tried again.

"Aww come on Roy! You can tell me!! I'm your B-O-Y-F-R-I-E-N-D and we've been gay since wham! Pllleeeeeeaaaasssee??? Can it at leaaaaaast wait until the morning?"

Roy eventually gave into Moss' cute puppy dog eyes and stroked a hand through his fluffy dark curls.

"Now Moss, baby, go set up the SNES and we'll play a game together. I'll warm up that Tnetennba blanket of ours and make some... Uh... Warm milk in your countdown teapot. How does that sound?" He gave a chaste kiss to Moss' forehead, and watched as Moss ran quickly to go set up the console. 

"Hoorayyyy!!!! I'll pick a game!! Oh great, now you've made me all giddy!"

As Moss exited the room, Roy gave a chuckle and smiled.

"Now don't go getting too excited now, I don't want you destroying the console "by accident" again..."

"I won't, I promise!!" Moss laughed from the other room at the happy memory.

Roy was in fact wrapping a present for Moss. It was their 3 year relationship anniversary in a couple of days, and Roy had been determined to find his lover the best of all presents. After about four and a half minutes in a shopping centre jam packed with humans (which was particularly traumatic for Roy), he decided to order a gift online. A new board game, actually. He knew Moss loved board games such as 'Textile Merchant' and decided to buy him an extra special expansion pack for their anniversary. Roy fumbled with the wrapping paper, and swore as it tore apart. He mumbled under his breath,

"I guess the box will have to do."

He joined Moss on the couch, and they cuddled together for a while as the game loaded.

"I love you, Roy."

"I love you too, my Maurice Moss"

Their lips met, and they kissed, tongues dancing until the game had finally loaded. But who cared what the game, the gift and even the future held; what mattered now was the present.


End file.
